


Cold Passion

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: When Fjorm was told that Laegjarn had planned a night that she would never forget for her, this was not what she had in mind...





	Cold Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

Nights in Nifl had always been especially tranquil, even after the Múspell occupation. From the castle's roof, Fjorm could see endless oceans of snow in all directions under a starry sky. The castle was rather isolated from the nearest cities, and while it had its drawbacks, the view was made all the more spectacular for it, with a frozen lake to the north and a forest covered in the purest of white snow to the west, lit up by frequent northern lights that blazed across the dark skies. 

Even though Múspell had invaded and she and her family had failed to escape, she was forever grateful that the leader of the invasion had been General Laegjarn, eldest princess of her nation, rather than her father, who was a vicious, cruel man. At least this way, with Laegjarn as the warden of Nifl, its citizens were treated with respect and for the most part left alone. During the few times Fjorm had been allowed to leave the castle, she had been relieved to find out that everything seemed to have returned mostly to normal.

She sighed, her breath becoming steam that was visible in the cold night air. She wondered if her judgement had been clouded by these last few weeks. So much had happened, and so much was uncertain, but thinking about Laegjarn seemed to put her mind at ease. She trusted her, and in a surprisingly short time, the two had grown...close. Of course, no matter how kindhearted a general, Laegjarn was the princess of an enemy nation and the de facto occupier of Nifl, and Fjorm was its second youngest princess; such a thing would be a scandal if it were to leak out, but thus far they had been careful.

A door to the roof opened, and out came Laegjarn, shivering a little involuntarily, having still not grown accostumed to the weather of Nifl. She was wearing an elegant black dress with golden patterns which, while modest, drew some attention to her large breasts and wide hips, and a red cape adorned with raven wings on the shoulders. On her head she wore a strange kind of golden horned tiara, which blended in surprisingly well with her pale green hair. Her skin was a golden brown color, and though she had a few scars on her body, it was still smooth and pleasant to the touch, carrying a warmth as though there was always a fire burning inside of her. She had the look of a mature woman, and in private, she was also surprisingly tender and sweet, giving off an elder sisterly vibe. She was Fjorm's senior by several years, and the Niflese princess sometimes felt as though she wasn't mature enough for a woman like Laegjarn, though such concerns had always been brushed off when raised. 

Fjorm, in turn, was half a head shorter, and unlike her partner, she didn't have the same impressive curves nor the muscles which Laegjarn boasted, being slender and far from particularly busty. Her hair was short and blond, and her crystal blue eyes seemed to contrast the older woman's red ones as clearly as fire and ice. 

With a soft smile, the Múspellian general walked over to Fjorm, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman from behind and nuzzling her face against her shoulder. "Brr, what a cold night we're having..." Were her first words, but Fjorm felt warm whenever Laegjarn touched her, like a hearth.

"Really? I didn't notice." She replied, turning around to meet the general. "How has the day treated you, General Laegjarn?"

"Oh, let's not talk about work right now, and let's drop the formalities." The older woman answered warmly, bending down slightly to kiss the younger princess, transferring some of that heat she possessed to Fjorm, making her cheeks flare up and her legs to grow unsteady. She had never seen herself as a weak person or particularly easily influenced by others, but everything about Laegjarn seemed appealing to her, from the simple way of how she carried herself to how loving she was when they were together behind locked doors.

Returning the kiss, Fjorm placed her hands on the other woman's hips almost as if by instinct. The time they had together was always too brief in part due to the secrecy of their relationship, and as such, when they were able to meet up, they had to make the most out of it. 

Reluctant to let the kiss end, the blond princess pushed herself against Laegjarn, the now-familiar sensation of being wrapped in the older princess' warmth and feeling her well-trained body under the silken smooth clothes made Fjorm's heart beat faster than anything else. Even as the winds of Nifl howled, and even though she was making out with an enemy general, Fjorm felt safe and at peace. It pained her to go behind her family's back this way, but even so, a part of her enjoyed the secrecy, as it filled every meeting with a feeling of suspense.

Laegjarn chuckled as they parted, stroking the blond princess' cheek with a knowing smile on her face. "In a rush, are we?" 

"W-Well, you sounded as though you had something special plan so I got, um, excited." Fjorm explained somewhat awkwardly, squirming in place as she tapped her fingertips against each other.

That seemed to please Laegjarn, who laughed heartily at the earnest answer, kissing her lover one more time before saying, "Why don't we head inside? I'll freeze solid at this rate." She offered her hand, which the younger princess took, and the two headed into the castle. 

The castle was also colder than those in other countries, but at least it offered protection from the freezing winds. When Laegjarn moved in, she had made sure the fireplaces and torches were always burning, and she had even made managing them a mission of the Múspellian soldiers on guard duty, and as such it was brighter indoors than usual. That was, however, one of the very few changes Nifl's warden had imposed on the castle. No art had been vandalized or stolen, and the castle's splendor had been allowed to remain as it was. Even the treasury had remained untouched, and so the feeling of home had been preserved for the royal family, even if it also served as their cage for now. 

Looking noticeably more comfortable now that they were indoors, Laegjarn snaked her arm around Fjorm's side, caressing the area gently even as they walked through the castle. The movements were gentle and friendly, yet determined, and the younger woman enjoyed the feeling, inhaling sharply once the hand reached her rear and gave it a teasing squeeze.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were excited today." Laegjarn said merrily, clenching down a little harder and stopping in the middle of the corridor. She looked over the blond princess with a grin, her hand never leaving her partner's butt. "Perhaps I should just...take care of all that accumulated stress right here?" She made a sweeping motion with her free hand, showing that she meant the narrow corridor they were currently walking through on their way to the royal chambers. 

While Fjorm knew her partner was joking, the offer almost seemed tempting. However, she shook her head with a small smile. "There'd be awful little space to move." She said with a little giggle, still feeling herself getting warmer just by having her butt squeezed. Laegjarn always seemed to know just when and where to touch her to get her in the right mood, and this time was no exception. In addition to this, however, was the mystery plan Laegjarn had hinted at. The time had been very specific, and it had been arranged hastily, but the general had been insistent on them meeting tonight, and Fjorm had only been happy to oblige.

Winking, Laegjarn returned the smile with a nod. "I believe we would be more comfortable in my chambers as well. However..." She paused, and looked at Fjorm seriously. "What I'll show you might be...strange at first, but I want you to see it. I'm doing this because I want to make you feel better than you ever have before. Do you trust me? If you don't, we can forget about it and simply spend the night in your quarters."

Fjorm swallowed. It sounded serious; what could she possibly have in mind? For a brief second, she wondered if this was part of an elaborate scheme on the Múspellian general's part; had she tried seducing Fjorm for some nefarious end? However, these suspicions didn't last long, as they simply didn't add up with Laegjarn's personality or way of ruling Nifl. The times they had spent together had been the best evenings of Fjorm's life, even under these bizarre circumstances, and she was confident her partner felt the same. 

Then, there was the promise of feeling good. Laegjarn was a skilled and generous lover, and Fjorm had been made to feel incredible whenever the two had shared the night. To push that feeling to new heights, to explore something new, was irresistible.

Clenching her fist in determination, the blond princess met Laegjarn's eyes. "I trust you. I want you to show me what you've got planned."

"Good." Laegjarn said simply, pleased with the answer, and the heavy mood was replaced with one of excitement and anticipation instead. "Let's go, shall we?"

As the pair continued down the seemingly endless corridor, the older woman's hand never moved away from Fjorm's ass, massaging it and moving her fingers teasingly even further down. Fjorm could feel her breathing getting mildly strained already, and many lewd thoughts and ideas swirled inside her head, but she tried keeping a cool facade until they reached the royal chambers. Thankfully, Laegjarn seemed to have dismissed the soldiers for the night, and whatever would end up happening, at least it would stay within the confines of that room. 

When they finally arrived to the royal bedchamber, Fjorm was surprised to see Laevatein, Laegjarn's sister, standing guard outside the large, thick doors. She was around a year or two older than Fjorm, and unlike Laegjarn, had a much more reserved personality. She was still a woman of equal beauty, however; while not as generously proportioned as her older sister, she still had a respectable bust, and her golden brown skin was kept in the same flawless condition as Laegjarn's. Her long, pink hair was styled into four pigtails, and her sharp features were accentuated by her lean muscles. 

Fjorm's first idea was to distance herself from Laegjarn due to the secrecy of their affair, but the older woman kept her hand firmly planted on the princess' ass. Perhaps Laevatein already knew, or perhaps she simply didn't care; it was impossible to tell with her, and so the blond woman remained still and silent. 

"Good evening, Laevatein." Laegjarn said happily, her tone warm. "So...how long?"

"About seven minutes." Laevatein replied, keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her voice was a little cold and monotone, but far from unfriendly or hostile. 

Unsure what they were talking about, Fjorm looked between the two a few times, but Laegjarn simply chuckled rather than explain. 

"I see, so everything is going according to plan." The Múspellian general said with a laugh, then turned to the Niflese princess, her hand at last moving away from the younger woman's rear. "We're going to open the door now, and we're going to need to be silent. Would you mind if I kept my hand over your mouth at first?"

Shaking her head, Fjorm swallowed quietly once more as she wondered what would be revealed behind those large doors. As Laegjarn's hand covered her mouth and Princess Laevatein put her hands on one of the handles and pulled it back as slowly and silently as possible, the blond princess didn't even dare to breathe, her curiosity making her mind overactive to the point of giving her a headache.

But, no amount of preparation could've made her ready for what awaited in the royal chambers. Inside of the beautifully decorated room, the large curtains had been closed to hide what was transpiring within. On the floor, on a blue and gold Askrian carpet, were her older brother and sister, engaging in what was clearly a sexual act. Fjorm and the two Múspellian princesses could only see them from behind, but there was no mistaking it. Hríd, her older brother, had tossed aside his shirt, baring his muscular upper body, though he was still wearing his trousers. His hands were gripping a completely nude Gunnthrá's wide hips as he repeatedly thrust into her from behind. 

Even if she hadn't been able to believe her eyes, there was no deceiving her ears. The sound of Hríd's hips slamming into their older sister's large ass were always accompanied by a soft, satisfied moan. The man's grunts were equally excited, and he delivered a harsh slap that made Gunnthrá's behind jiggle and caused her to cry out in approval.

Fjorm's eyes and mouth were both wide open. Even if Laegjarn hadn't covered her mouth, there was no way that she would have been able to say a word. If she had stumbled upon this herself, she would've tried to leave and close the door so quietly that they would have had no idea that she had been there. However, this is what Laegjarn wanted her to see, and truth to be told, she found it impossible to look away. This scene of absolute degradation, of going against even the most basic of social norms, fascinated her. The passion between her two older siblings was almost intoxicating, and she could feel her body becoming warmer.

Laegjarn removed her hand from the younger woman's mouth and placed it on one of her shoulders, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, her usual cinnamon scent mixing with the smells of the royal chambers. "What do you think? They haven't even noticed us." She said, her lips brushing against her earlobe as her warm breath felt like it covered half the side of Fjorm's face. "What do you feel, seeing your siblings in this situation?"

How could one even respond to a question like that? Fjorm wasn't even sure what she was feeling. She was shocked, of course, and she wondered how Laegjarn had come to know about something as private as this, but she felt unable to speak, and worse, she could tell that she was getting turned on just by watching and listening to this. Her brother's muscular frame and spiky, ash-gray hair, her sister's exposed and curvy body, and the noises they produced together all blended into one beautiful, sinful painting. 

"My, could it be that you enjoy seeing this?" Laegjarn whispered again, her tone playful, as though this was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. 

Fjorm looked away, biting her lower lip. She tried to focus on something else, but saw only Laevatein looking ahead with a face that was impossible to read; she looked almost completly unfazed, yet there was a hint of amusement and interest behind her serious facade. Her well-defined biceps were tensed slightly as she kept her arms crossed in front of her chest, and she tapped her index finger against her smooth, tanned skin. 

Before the blond princess could think of any proper reply, and before Laegjarn could continue her teasing, Hríd suddenly turned around to look behind him, and it felt as though the world had stopped. He froze up, which caused Gunnthrá to turn around and consequently freeze up in the same fashion. For several seconds, the two parties merely looked at each other; the Niflese siblings in mute shock, and Laegjarn in unconcealed amusement. 

"Good evening, Princess Gunnthrá, Prince Hríd." She said courteously, closing the door behind her and taking a few steps forward. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

As Gunnthrá reached for Hríd's discarded shirt to cover herself, remaining in a seated position on the floor, Hríd adjusted his pants to look somewhat more presentable, his eyes a mix of anger and shame. "General Laegjarn! What is the meaning of this? I thought you said that our privacy would be respected tonight!" 

Raising her arms defensively, Laegjarn didn't look perturbed. "Easy, Prince Hríd, I meant what I said, though it seems you remember incorrectly; I said that whatever happened in this room would stay here, and I fully intend to keep that promise. All the guards have been dismissed for several hours, and they won't return until tomorrow morning. Right now, we five are the only ones on this floor."

Relaxing somewhat but still remaining tense, Hríd stood up. "And why, pray tell, have you disturbed us, and why did you bring my sister here?" His voice was loud, but quivering slightly. He knew that no matter what Laegjarn had promised him, the deed he and Gunnthrá had committed was something she had had no hand in. 

Fjorm felt like she should say something, to apologize and then leave, so she took a few steps forward, but Laegjarn held an arm to the side to show that she was going to say something. 

"We thought we'd join you, or perhaps simply watch. Would that be agreeable?" She said with a smile, then turned back to Fjorm, putting an arm around her shoulders and bringing the shorter woman closer. 

There was another moment of absolute silence, only interrupted by the winds outside and the sound of Laevatein exhaling quietly, the younger Múspellian princess seemingly finding this situation very entertaining. The flames from the torches flickered gently, casting their light upon the large room, yet they didn't light it up completely. Some areas were kept in darkness, like Laegjarn's desk in the furthest corner, and some facial details were harder to make out; Fjorm couldn't tell what Hríd was thinking, though she suspected he must've thought the general to be mad.

But instead, Gunnthrá was the one to speak up first, though she didn't have much to contribute. "What?" She asked, her voice soft and demure as always, holding Hríd's shirt tightly as if it would offer her more protection, but one could still see just how exposed she truly was, as well as the contour of her breasts. 

"Tell me something, Princess Gunnthrá: does the idea appeal to you? Fjorm here seemed entranced to watch you two go at it, to listen to the lewd sounds you were making as Hríd fucked you from behind."

"Ah..." Gunnthrá breathed in mild shock, sucking in her lip as she thought of an answer. 

Hríd interjected, "Sister, you don't need to listen to her. Let us be off."

Ignoring the prince, Laegjarn continued, "You have already crossed a threshold and defied any and all norms for a Niflese royal family, all to indulge in your desires. We know of your relationship, and we will not speak of it to anyone else, but aren't you interested in seeing just how far you can go, Princess Gunnthrá? How deep do your cravings run, what carnal delights await you if you accept my proposal?"

Fjorm could feel another tinge of warmth inside of her as she listened to what her lover had said, pushing herself just a little closer to the older woman's warm body. Laegjarn's tone was that of absolute conviction, making the mad proposal seem like the most logical thing in the world. As the wind howled outside, every second that Gunnthrá spent thinking felt like an entire minute; even Hríd seemed hesitant to speak.

"You may stay." She said after what felt like hours, her blue eyes closed and her round cheeks tinted as pink as her hair. 

"Sister!" Hríd said. "We don't need to put on a show for her and her sister! And you, Fjorm, is this what you want?"

Fjorm's shock was more than likely equal to that of her brother's. She had never in a million years been able to predict anything like this, neither Laegjarn's plan nor her older sibling's relationship. However, unlike Hríd, she had found herself ecstatic once Gunnthrá had agreed to letting her, Laevatein and Laegjarn watch. Now that she knew what they were doing behind closed doors, Fjorm wanted nothing more than to see what awaited beyond that and live out any deranged fantasies she and her lover could think of. Nodding, she finally responded, "Yes..."

"Hríd, it's alright." Gunnthrá said soothingly, dropping his shirt and exposing her entire curvy, voluptous body in front of them. Fjorm could tell that Laevatein tensed her grip on her arm subtlely, but remained silent. "We have already broken one barrier, what does it matter if we go past one more? I will admit that I...enjoy the idea of them seeing just how good you make me feel."

Looking between the four other women, the muscular man sighed, his anger wavering and his shock disappearing as if he were getting used to the situation. "Is this really what you want, Gunnthrá?"

She looked to the other three and nodded. "Yes, I believe so. And I trust General Laegjarn when she says whatever happens here remains a secret between us."

"Naturally." Laegjarn said seriously, crossing her arms just like her little sister. "I swear on my honor that this will remain between us until our final day. Laevatein, that goes for you too."

"Sure." She replied with a shrug, still looking intently at Gunnthrá's huge breasts, making no effort to hide that she enjoyed the sight of the snow white mounds.

"So please." Gunnthrá said, turning around and walking over to her brother slowly, her voice low and needy. The movements of her hips were nothing short of seductive, but Fjorm doubted her older sister was even aware of that; she was most likely too innocent to even notice, or realize that her wide hips were an envy of every woman in Nifl. Once she stood in front of the prince, she kissed him sensually. When Hríd tried to voice a protest, she pulled down his trousers slowly, and got onto her knees and kissed him right on his erect cock. 

Inhaling sharply, whatever final complaints he had died down as the eldest Niflese princess took the entire, huge length into her mouth and began bobbing her mouth up and down alongside it. The matter appeared to have been settled now, and the two soon got back to where they had left off before being interrupted.

Guiding the two younger women to the bed, Laegjarn positioned herself besides Fjorm with a content smile on her lips, sitting on the edge and crossing her long legs as she watched the spectacle unfold. The Niflese couple looked almost as if they had forgotten the others were even there, and they could watch them fuck to their heart's content.

Fjorm bit her lip as she saw just how big her brother's penis was, following it with her eyes carefully as her older siblings got more and more involved with each other. It twitched excitedly as Gunnthrá took a brief pause and licked the glans, her eyes locked with her brother's. Gunnthrá soon continued sucking on Hríd's cock, though this time she even used her breasts to softly massage the shaft as she did so, making Fjorm marvel at her older sister's incredible body. Where Fjorm was on the skinny side and had a modest chest, her older sister had just the right amount of fat in just the right places.

Feeling a gentle hand on her cheek, the blond princess face was directed towards Laegjarn, who kissed her, again spreading the comforting, heating sensation throughout her body. The older woman soon positioned herself behind the younger one, still keeping one hand on her cheek as they kissed while the other cupped one of her small breasts, giving it a teasing squeeze which made Fjorm push her legs together hard. 

Hríd and Gunnthrá were down on the floor again, in the same position in which they had been discovered, although this time the spectators saw them from the side rather than behind, and could see the oldest princess' strained but blissful expression as she took his thrusts while on all fours. Her heavy breasts swayed like pendulums, and even though the blond princess was busy with Laegjarn's kisses, Fjorm noticed that Laevatein's gaze was still focused on Gunnthrá's chest, eyeing it with great interest as she absent-mindedly played with a lock of her long hair.

The thrusts her brother made seemed to grow more and more intense, creating wet, sloshing noises that filled the room and accompanied Gunnthrá and Fjorm's moans and whines. 

The blond princess felt Laegjarn's determined but ever gentle hand unbutton the shirt she was wearing, stopping at three buttons which was just enough to partially expose her chest without leaving her half naked. She then returned to caressing her breasts, her warm, golden brown skin meeting her cold, snow white flesh. 

"Look at your sister's expression." The general whispered, holding her lover's chin forward with one hand while the other relentlessly teased her tits. "She loves this, and adores every moment. It didn't take much to convince her, don't you think? Just how long has she wanted to display all of her secret desires like this? It really makes you wonder, no?"

Fjorm breathed hotly, drawing the attention of Gunnthrá, who smiled shyly at them before letting out a loud moan. Whether it came from the pleasure of being taken by a huge cock from behind or if it was because she adored being watched was impossible to say.

Feeling two powerful fingers between her legs on the outside of her pants, Fjorm joined her sister in another loud moan. Gritting her teeth, she exhaled through them as she looked down at her girlfriend's hand teasing her so expertly, deliberately getting her worked up before getting to the real fun. 

Time passed slowly, the minutes blending together into a symphony of pleasure and all the sounds and smells which that entailed. Gunnthrá and Hríd seemed like they were reaching their limits, while Fjorm was kept in a state of blissful agony, never allowed to get closer to an orgasm than what Laegjarn felt was necessary. The blond princess took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down and regain control of her thoughts, but if her lover didn't distract her with a kiss, a lick, or a touch in just the right place, then Gunnthrá's lewd moans brought her mind back to what was happening. There was no reprieve, and yet she wasn't allowed to cum just yet. Grinding her teeth, Fjorm closed her eyes and let out a pitiful whine.

"Oh my, getting a bit impatient, are we?" Laegjarn asked playfully, leaning against the younger woman's thin back, the general's large breasts pushing against it through her classy, black dress. Turning her attention to the pair on the floor, she raised her voice and asked, "How does it feel, Gunnthrá? We're watching your impossibly lewd body with great interest. Why not put on a little show for us and let us hear how much you enjoy our attention?"

"Nghaa! Uuuh...!" Gunnthrá moaned, a small drop of saliva dripping from her mouth to the floor. 

Laegjarn laughed merrily. "It sounds like your brother's thick cock is just marvelous. How good does it feel?"

"S-So good...so goooood..." The eldest of the Niflese royal family replied distantly, the smacking sound that came from Hríd's hips crashing down on her seemingly getting louder, her large ass wobbling in his wake. 

Fjorm shivered and squirmed in place, the verbal admission of her pleasure getting her even more worked up. Laegjarn's hands felt even more greedy across her slender frame, and once again, she brought her lips to the young Niflese princess' ears. 

"So...what part of your depraved sister's body do you think is the best?" She asked slowly, making sure that Fjorm looked straight ahead. "Perhaps...the ridiculously large breasts?" Laegjarn wondered, grabbing ahold of the blond princess' much less impressive chest, kneading them harshly but not without restraint.

Inhaling sharply, Fjorm bit her lip. "I-I..." She breathed, not sure how she could respond.

"Or is it the wide hips?" The general slowly slid her hands down alongside her girlfriend's slim body until she reached the round hips. "Mm, your hips are nothing to scoff at either..." She continued softly, delighting in the adorable moans pouring from Fjorm's mouth. Moving her hands further down, between her legs and caressing the inside of the younger woman's thighs, Laegjarn asked again, "Or maybe it's the thick thighs that turn you on so much..."

Panting, the blond princess felt impossibly hot and aroused, needing more from her lover than she was currently receiving. As if searching for a distraction she looked over at Laevatein, and was surprised to see her standing up to prepare a few drinks as if she had lost interest in what was happening. 

Then, Hríd let out a grunt of effort, which drew everyone's attention as he had been rather quiet up until this point. Realizing that he was about to cum, Laegjarn tightened her grip on Fjorm's shoulders and told her to watch closely. Sticky, white cum filled up her older sister's pussy and made it's way down her thighs as she let out a loud shriek, crying out in pleasure with a happy expression as she finally reaced her peak as well. It was a wonderful, hot scene playing out before her eyes, and the young princess thought she could feel a small part of just how good they felt herself, desiring to feel the same way.

When they were finished, Hríd sat down on the floor, leaning on his arms behind his back as he caught his breath, while Gunnthrá remained in a half-sitting, half-lying position with her hand covering her mouth as if embarrassed. Whatever awkwardness remained after having put on such a show would have to wait, however, as Laevatein walked up to them and delivered two glasses of water without a word, then went back to the bed.

"Oh, why thank you." Gunnthrá said sweetly, happy to have something else to concentrate on. She took several drinks and felt reinvigorated, her breathing slowing down a little and her composure returning.

Hríd finished his drink in one fell swoop and put down the glass next to him. "Thanks." He murmured, then stretched his arms upward with a yawn. "Strange, I'm feeling a little tired..."

Laevatein stood up again, taking one of the pillows from the large bed and handed it to him. 

"Oh, no, I mean..." He yawned again. "I guess that...a short nap couldn't hurt..." He took the pillow and put it behind him, then soon fell into a peaceful slumber. The whole thing happened within the span of about a single minute, and there was a strange silence in the room as they looked at the muscular, naked man who fell asleep on the floor that quickly.

"Goodness..." Gunnthrá said, placing a hand on her cheek. "That was fast; did I tire him out that quickly?" Smacking her lips, she looked more than a little disappointed. "I wasn't really finished yet..."

Struck by a flash of inspiration, Fjorm opened her mouth before she her brain could react. "Um, Sister...Laevatein has been very interested in you ever since she entered. I believe she would be happy to take over where Hríd left off." She explained, feeling her cheeks burn at her own words - she barely even knew Laevatein! - but she wanted to see more. She wanted to see what Laegjarn had mentioned before, and she wanted to hear her sister feel really good again. Maybe she had gone crazy in the course of one night, but this was a desire she couldn't ignore. "She has stared at your big breasts all night."

Looking at her younger sister in surprise, her eyes soon looked up at the younger Múspellian princess again. Exposed and on the ground, Gunnthrá was being offered to sleep with a veritable stranger by her own sister, a thought she would never entertain otherwise, but tonight, maybe it was alright? "Goodness..." She said after a while, a common word for the kind woman to utter. "Do you like my breasts that much?" Her voice was sweet and playful, but there was a distinct hint of pride in it as well.

Laevatein merely nodded, still remaining standing.

"Well...how can I say no to that?" She asked with a small smile, standing up to face the younger princess with a small smile. She was a bit taller than the younger woman, and her rounder, smoother features were beautifully contrasted with Laevatein's sharper, more muscular body. "By all means, go ahead."

Then, as soon as those words had been said, Laevatein practically threw herself against Gunnthrá, diving straight for her full, wet lips with a passion she had never shown before. The Niflese princess widened her eyes in shock, almost knocked back onto the ground by the sudden assault, but she returned the kisses the best she could, but she couldn't match the speed and ferocity of the Múspellian princess. When they parted, she breathed heavily, merely letting out an 'oh my' before her mouth was once again claimed. 

Holding Gunnthrá in a powerful grip, Laevatein sucked on the older woman's lips and tongue, then moved down to her neck for several wild, uncontrolled licks before going back to the mouth. Gunnthrá barely seemed to know what was happening, still wary and sensitive from her last bout, and was merely trying to follow her new partner the best she could and try not to get overwhelmed. Her moans were already just as loud as they had been during her time with Hríd, and her arms soon wrapped around the smaller woman both to bring her closer and to support her now trembling legs. 

Watching the scene unfold, Laegjarn giggled just next to Fjorm's ear. "Our sisters sure are something, aren't they?" She stood up in front of the younger Niflese sibling, starting to remove her dress with a coy smile. "Surely we can't let them beat us."

Fjorm shook her head, eager to finally see her girlfriend naked and get the pleasure that she craved. The sounds of Gunnthrá moaning into Laevatein's mouth and muttering almost deliriously in a voice that was too low for her to hear accompanied the general's striptease. The elegant, black dress soon fell to the floor, and rather than picking it up, Laegjarn climbed into bed, ignoring it entirely. 

Her body was incredible, muscular without sacrificing any femininity, and her large breasts swayed as she crawled on all fours slowly, slowly towards where Fjorm was sitting. The light brown nipples were of particular interest to Fjorm, looking so different when compared to her and her sister's pink ones, but just as beautiful. 

Once she had reached the blond princess, Laegjarn leaned in for a kiss and began to undress her. First her half open shirt, then her trousers. Purring at Fjorm's relatively revealing underwear, the general lowered her head and placed a kiss on each of the younger woman's small breasts before removing the last garments. Placing herself on top of her, Laegjarn's warm, soft, huge tits soon squished against Fjorm's, making her pale ones almost completely disappear in the sea of cushiony flesh.

"Nghaaa!? Kyaaa!" Their attention was momentarily distracted by Gunnthrá's high-pitched cries, once again finding herself on the rug of the room, but this time with a stark naked Laevatein on top of her, sucking on her enormous breasts with a zeal, all while pumping her fingers in and out of the older woman's soaked pussy. Laevatein's body, with its lithe muscles, abs, and sizeable breasts, looked perfect against Gunnthrá's curvier, pale one, and her long, pink pigtails brushed against the creamy skin. As the older woman's eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure, letting out a series of cries that went unmatched by her earlier session, Laevatein kept her composure, looking as though she was systematically looking for what would give her partner the most amount of pleasure so long as she could suck on the snow white mounds.

Giggling, Laegjarn scolded in a friendly tone, "Now now, Laevatein, you be nice with the princess."

Stopping her ferocious sucking with a loud smack which elicited yet another gasp from Gunnthrá, Laevatein nodded. "Yes, Sister." She then resumed her pleasuring, and the loud series of moans continued unabated.

Fjorm merely watched on in awe, but Laegjarn guided her face to look at her instead. "Now, how about we have our fun? I believe you have waited long enough." She lowered her head to lick the younger princess' upper body, sending shivers down her spine as the warmth in her core continued to spread.

"Mm...Laegjarn..." She whispered, placing a thin hand on the back of her lover's head, running her fingers through the light green hair. "Please make me feel good..."

"How can I resist you when you ask so nicely, you cute little thing?" She said with a laugh, licking her way further down along her her lithe body, enjoying the occasional spasm of Fjorm's legs and neck. Then, when she had had her fill, she scooted over to the younger woman's head, stroking her golden hair before positioning herself above her, only to then lower her large ass onto her face, covering her vision entirely as her mouth was positioned right under the slick, wet pussy. 

Fjorm began licking instinctively, her hands digging into the generously proportioned rear. Her head was being squeezed tightly by the older woman's muscular thighs, and thus reduced her hearing slightly, but she could still hear both Gunnthrá and now Laegjarn showing their appreciation verbally. She could feel Laegjarn's warm hands stretching out across her stomach, and she heard a soothing 'good girl' before she noticed Laegjarn shifting her weight and moved to reciprocate the licking.

Spikes of pleasure coursed through her body, and her grip on her girlfriend's ass tightened. The sweet taste of her pussy spurred her on further, and she wanted nothing more than to thank Laegjarn for everything she had done. The long tease was finally at an end, and her reward was nigh. She needed an outlet for the things she had seen and felt this night, which she supposed had been the general's plan all along. 

"Haaah, haaah...KYAAA! A-AGAIN?! B-BUT I JUST CAME! HYAAA!" The sex-crazed voice was barely recognizable as her sister's, but there was no mistaking that she was being well taken care of by Laevatein. She felt Laegjarn take a quick pause to giggle warmly at what must have been a spectacular sight, with her sister spread out on the floor while being pounded without a chance for a respite. 

Laegjarn's pussy tasted wonderful, and Fjorm simply couldn't get enough. She feared that her treatment of it was sloppy and poor, as she merely guessed what could feel good, while the older woman seemed far more experienced and confident in what she was doing. In spite of that, however, the general sounded more than pleased, her moans genuine and plentiful.

It didn't take long for Fjorm to reach her first orgasm, her body shaking involuntarily as the floodgates of the most powerful sensation she had felt in her entire life washed over her. However, she refused to quit pleasing her girlfriend, even if it felt like the pleasure threatened to make her faint. 

Moving her hips in a waving motion, Laegjarn said in approval, "Good girl, good girl, keep doing it just like that, I'm almost there...mm..." 

Revitalized with new strength, Fjorm took her lover's words to heart and put everything she had into pleasing her. She went in as deep as her tongue could reach, drawing slow, circular motions against the wet, silken skin, swallowing the sweet juices as she pressed on. Eventually, Laegjarn's body tensed up, and the grip that her thighs had on the younger woman's head tightened further, and she found it hard to breathe, but she didn't care; the sound coming from the Múspellian princess was all that she needed to hear, the proof that she had done a good job.

Laegjarn eventually lifted herself off of Fjorm and lay down next to her, smiling warmly as she ruffled her hair. "Well done, honey, you made me feel really good." Leaning in for a kiss, Fjorm could taste her own juices as she made the general taste her own, and the two lay side by side in an embrace, their legs intertwining as the younger woman massaged Múspellian princess' large breasts. 

Laegjarn then looked over to Laevatein to make sure she wasn't going overboard, but saw her little sister furiously grinding her sex against Gunnthrá's face, holding onto her hair as she pushed the older woman's head as hard as she could against her sex. Once she breathed a quiet sigh of relief, a brief moment of pleasure appearing on her face, she jumped off, giving Gunnthrá another kiss which was only sloppily returned. It seemed as if the oldest Niflese princess had run out of steam, and soon enough, after who knows how many orgasms, her weary, sweaty, and rose-tinted body gave up, and she closed her eyes and entered a peaceful sleep.

Lifting up Gunnthrá in her arms, Laevatein walked over to the bed and placed her at the furthest part away from Fjorm and Laegjarn, not wanting to disturb them. It occurred to Fjorm that she was the only Niflese royal in the room currently not passed out for one reason or the other. Her older sister was completely spent, and would probably pass most of tomorrow sleeping and recovering her strength. There was traces of sweat, saliva, cum, or her own juices all over her, and the blond princess almost felt herself being jealous. 

Chuckling merrily, Laegjarn stood up and patted her little sister on the head. "You're such a good girl, Laevatein." She said, inspecting the eldest Niflese princess and enjoyed the state that she was in. "Now, could I ask you to help me do the same with our dear Fjorm as well?"

The two Múspellian princesses advanced slowly, one with an unreadable expression and one with a pleased, sly smile, and Fjorm could feel her heart pounding like never before. Laegjarn was soon upon her lips, her kisses more forceful and less gentle this time around, though they still possessed the same warmth as always. It was hard for Fjorm to even keep up with the storm that was the general's mouth, and a tempest of roaring sensations began to rage within her. 

As the youngest woman struggled to keep up with Laegjarn's barrage of kisses, Laevatein attended to Fjorm's wet pussy, using her long fingers to make her sister's lover writhe in pleasure and moan into Laegjarn's mouth. The younger Múspellian princess held onto Fjorm's thigh with her other hand, clenching down on it hard and keeping the younger woman from moving around too much as her fingers reached deeper and deeper. 

How was a single person supposed to handle this much pleasure at once? The feeling of their smooth, golden brown skin grazing her pale flesh, Laegjarn's huge bust squishing against her chest, the intoxicating, lingering smell of sex hanging in the air...it was all too much for Fjorm, and she loved every second of overstimulation.

As the seconds turned into minutes, Fjorm reached her climax again, and then soon again. It became hard to tell what was even happening anymore as she found herself in a strange state of euphoria, both her mind and body having received more treats than she could've ever dared to hope. 

And after yet another wonderful orgasm, Fjorm felt her consciousness slipping, and even though she wanted to stay awake to enjoy more of Laegjarn and Laevatein's incredible teamwork, she soon fell into a deep, content slumber.

-

Laegjarn stretched her arms above her head and yawned contently, sounding almost like a purring cat, proud over the prey it had felled over the course of the day. She massaged her arms a little, feeling a little tired in her well-shaped arms. The Niflese lay scattered at various places in the room, exhausted and passed out from pleasure, but they looked comfortable and satisfied, so the general thought that she could safely call this night a success.

Looking over at her sister who was sitting next to Gunnthrá, staring at the latter's enormous breasts as they rose and fell with every deep breath that the elder Niflese princess took, Laegjarn asked, "What did you put in Prince Hríd's drink, anyway?"

There was a moment of silence before she responded, which was unusual. Her sister was so adorable when she was embarrassed! "He should wake up within the hour." Laevtein finally said. "You looked like you were having fun. I wanted to join in."

"Aaw, you could've just asked, I would've thought of something!" Laegjarn said with a chuckle, ruffling her little sister's hair before returning to where Fjorm was sleeping. She cuddled up next to her girlfriend and stroked her soft cheeks. "But this sure was a fun night. I'm glad you could join us!"

"Me too, Sister." Laevatein replied with a small smile. "Do you want me to carry the other two to bed?" 

Beaming at the younger princess, Laegjarn nodded. "You're such a treasure, Laevatein. If you could do that, I'd be grateful."

"Understood." She replied, lifting up Gunnthrá in a bridal style nearly effortlessly even though the older woman was bigger than her. "I'll be back for him soon." She said, referring to Hríd who was still knocked out cold on the floor. "Good night, Sister."

Giggling, Laegjarn lifted her hand and waved it. "Good night, sweet Laevatein." 

Once she was the only one still conscious in the room, Lagjarn returned her attention to the sleeping Fjorm, tenderly stroking her cheeks and hair. "This really was a good night, wasn't it? And I promise you, it won't be the last."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! 
> 
> I guess this story got finished just at the right time, huh? To think it'd be a Múspell/Nifl banner for New Year's. I was expecting characters characters from Archanea, personally. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought of the story in a comment below. Feedback is fuel for writers.


End file.
